Virtual-on Wiki
Welcome to the Virtual-on Wiki This wikia contains contains info about the Live Action series. It's about the scientists who will try to protect their world from creatures from other world and also learn why their dragons are showing them images of the past. Describe your topic Season 1 ''Characters'' 1) Edward Aguilar (Deck: "Blue-Eyes") 2) Ivan Kumo (Deck: Odd-Eyes Magician")(Deck: "Cyberse") 3) Dartha Blade (Deck: "Ancient Gear") 4) Electric Virus (Deck: "Photon") 5) Dragon Priest 6) Lethra Blade (Deck: "Seto")(Deck: "Exodia") 7) Oscuro (Deck: "Red-Eyes")(Deck: "Red-Eyes Pendulum") 8) Evil Edward (Deck: "Dark Blue-Eyes") 9) Duelist Drone (Deck: "Frightfur") 10) President Aquara (Deck: "Water") 11) Deathly Kumo (Deck: "Dark Magician") 12) Twin Triangle Dragon Special Duel (Syracuse, NY) ''Characters'' (Note: ''Not Cannon'') 1) Edward Aguilar 2) Dartha Blade (Deck: "Ancient Gear") 3) Evil Edward (Deck: "Vendread") Special Duel (Live Stream) ''Characters'' (Note: ''Not Cannon'') 1) Edward Aguilar (Deck: "Blue-Eyes") 2) Dartha Blade (Deck: "Six Samurai") Season 2 (Rise of the Dark Prince) ''Characters'' 1) Edward Aguilar (Deck: "Blue-Eyes")(Deck: "Zombie Horde") 2) Ivan Kumo 3) Dragon Priest 4) Dartha Blade (Deck: "Ancient Gear") 5) Lethra Blade (Deck "Creative") 6) Evil Edward 7) Oscuro (Deck: "Red-Eyes")(Deck: "Odd-Eyes Magician") 8) Duelist Drone (Deck: "Frightfur") 9) President Aquara 10) Deathly Kumo (Deck: "Dark Magician") 11) Shuhei (Deck: "Deskbot")(Deck: "Abyss Actor")(Deck: "Krawler") 12) Dark Duelist (Deck: "Mekk-Knight") 13) Duelist Drone MK 2 (Deck: "Water") 14) Dark Prince (Deck: "Lair of Darkness") 15) Akumu (Deck: "Counter Fairy") 16) Nickolas Aguilar (Deck: "Nephthys") 17) Riyu Strife (Deck: "Cyberse") Vori (Yugioh Live Action Film) ''Characters'' 1) Vori (Deck: "Red Dragon") 2) President Pyroen (Deck: "Fire King") 3) Duelist Drone (Deck: "Magnet Warrior") 4) Duelist Drone MK2 5) Witch 6) Computer (Deck: "Malefic") Season 3 (War of Dimensions) ''Characters'' 1) Edward Aguilar (Deck: "Blue-Eyes") 2) Ivan Kumo/Gate Keeper (Deck: "Cyber Dragon")(Deck: "Noble Knight")(Deck: "Cyberse") 3) Dartha Blade (Deck: "Kozmo")(Deck: "Gem-Knight TG")(Deck: "Infinitrack") 4) Dragon Priest 5) Lethra Blade (Deck: "Fiend")(Deck: "Brotherhood of the Fire Fist") 6) Oscuro (Deck: "Red-Eyes") 7) Evil Edward (Deck: "Destiny Board") 8) Duelist Drone 9) Deathly Kumo (Deck: "Photon") 10) Shuhei (Deck: "Krawler") 11) Duelist Drone MK2 12) Dark Prince (Deck: "Earthbound Immortal") 13) Riyu Strife (Deck: "Cyberse") 14) Vori (Deck: "Danger") 15) Chikyu (Deck: "Chronomaly") 16) Kaze (Deck "Windwitch Spellbook") 17) Mizu (Deck: "Mermail") 18) Hikari (Deck: "Lightsworn") 19) Zarkom (Deck: "Frightfur") Yugioh Virtual-On Halloween Special Characters 1) Edward Aguilar (Deck: "Dragonmaid") 2) Dragon Priest 3) Duelist Drone 4) Dark Duelist 5) Zonbi (Deck: "Vendread") 6) Headless Duelist Yugioh Virtual-On (Evolution) ''Characters'' 1) Edward Aguilar (Deck: "Blue-Eyes")(Deck: "Red-Eyes")(Deck: "?")(Deck: "?")(Deck: "?") 2) Ivan Kumo (Deck: "Dark Magician")(Deck: "?") 3) Dartha Blade (Deck: "Infinitrack")(Deck: "Ancient Gear")(Deck: "?")(Deck: "?") 4) Dragon Priest 5) Lethra Blade 6) Oscuro (Deck: "?") 7) Duelist Drone (Deck: "Frightfur") 8) Deathly Kumo (Deck: "Darklord") 9) Dark Prince (Deck: "Earthbound Immortal") 10) ? (Deck: "?") 11) ? 12) Tahiva (Deck: "Time Thief") 13) Mysterious Being (Deck: "?") 14) ? (Deck: "?") 15) ? (Deck: "?") 16) ? (Deck: "?") Yugioh Virtual-On: The Movie (Live Action Film) 1) Edward Aguilar (Deck: "?") 2) Ivan Kumo (Deck: "Battlewasp") 3) Dartha Blade (Deck: "?") 4) Duelist Drone 5) Zarkom 6) Mysterious Being (Deck: "?") 7) ? (Deck: "?") 8) ? Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse